Poisonfang's Bloodlust
by UnicornPebbles
Summary: A little midnight black kitten with piercing blue eyes was born in ThunderClan. Harmless right? Wrong. This kitten grows up to be the most evil cat in the whole forest maybe even the whole world! She is the cause of deaths of a horrid amount of cats. This is Poisonfang's story. Poison will make the forest run red with blood
1. Allegiances

**_Allegiances_**

 **ThunderClan**

Leader- Runngingstar- White tom with black legs, chest, underbelly, muzzle, and butt with amber eyes

Deputy- Fallenwillow- Long haired gray tom with marbled tabby stripes on his legs with green eyes

Apprentice- Splotchedpaw

Medicine cat- Gingerleaf - Red and Black calico she-cat with white paws, chest, muzzle, underbelly, and tip tail with green eyes

 **Warriors-**

Duskbelly- Cream tom with brown legs, tail, underbelly, chest, and a mask with blue eyes

Snowstorm- beautiful sleek white she-cat with blue eyes. She's blind

Mistpetal- Light gray swirled she-cat with blue eyes

Featherwhisper- Light gray she-cat with darker flecks and green eyes.

Duskflower- Cream she-cat with brown legs, tail, underbelly, chest, and a mask with green eyes (Twin of Duskbelly)

Icethorn- Fluffy white tom with green eyes

Apprentice- Owlpaw

Mistswirl- Light gray she-cat with darker swirled tabby stripes and amber eyes

Apprentice- Cherrypaw

Shadowear- Gray tom with black ears, paws, and tip tail

Spottedswirl- White she-cat with small black spots and green eyes

Spottedshade- Red and Black calico she-cat with white paws, chest, muzzle, and tip tail and green eyes

Badgerthroat- Brown tabby tom with silver eyes

Apprentice- Copperpaw

Snakebiar- Long haired tabby tom with light grey eyes.

Apprentice- Honeypaw

 **Elders-**

Foxmist- Orange she-cat with black paws, ears, tip tail, and muzzle with green eyes

Stormthroat- Long haired gray tom with marbled tabby stripes on his legs with deep blue eyes

 **Queens-**

Moonmist- White she-cat with black spots and black paws with piercing blue eyes

Mate- Badgerthroat

Kits- Poisonkit- midnight black she-kit with piercing blue eyes

and Silverkit- brown tabby tom with white paws and silver eyes

Aspenfall- Sandy gray she-cat with green eyes and white paws.

Mate- Icethorn

Kits- Sparrowkit- long haired tom with a dark gray head, legs, back and tail with a white neck and underbelly and green eyes,

Jaykit- sandy gray she-kit with white paws and green eyes,

and Deerkit- sandy cream she-kit with white speckles on back and green doe eyes.

Featherwhisper- Light gray she-cat with darker flecks and green eyes.

Kits- Ashkit- dark gray tom with deep blue eyes,

Goosekit- broad shouldered tom with gray and brown spots,

Eveningkit- beautiful light gray she-kit with long flowing fur and bright blue eyes,

and Mistkit- twin of Eveningkit but has one blue eye and one green.

Mate- unknown

 **Apprentices-**

Copperpaw- White tom with orange tabby stripes and a copper colored tail with green eyes (Found as a kitten on the edge of ThunderClan territory with Owlpaw)

Owlpaw- dark brown tom with white muzzle, stripe on his chest, paws, and tipped tail with purple eyes.

Honeypaw- Bright yellow she-cat with light green eyes

Cherrypaw- Yellow she-cat with an undertone of pink with bright green eyes

Splotchedpaw- white she-cat with brown and cream splotches with blue eyes

 **WindClan**

Leader- Redstar- Tall, lean, sleek white tom with a long red tail.

Deputy- Hareback- cream tom with a dark brown streck down his back.

Medicine cat- Eagleflight- Mottled brown and cream she-cat

 **Warriors-**

Cindershade- Gray she-cat with darker stripes and green-blue eyes

Apprentice- Shortpaw- a creamy tom with white paws and unusually short legs and green eyes.

Flywing- Cream she-cat with black spots and purple eyes.

Apprentice- Hollypaw- a sandy yellow she-cat with blue eyes

Speckledust- White tom with gray and black splotches and green eyes

Sandywillow- Sandy yellow tom with lighter tabby stripes and blue eyes

Tinysong- mottled dark brown and cream she-cat with amber eyes

Spottedfur - Calico she-cat with yellow eyes

Flametail - Sorrel she-cat with yellow eyes

 **Queens-**

Dewnose- Light grey and white she-cat with blue eyes

Kits- Jaykit and Buzzardkit

Mate- Hareback

 **Elders-**

Greytail- white she-cat with a grey tail and blue-green eyes

 **ShadowClan**

Leader- Nightstar- Midnight black she-cat with bright green eyes

Deputy- Frogleap- White tom with a green tip tail.

Medicine Cat- Biarthorn- midnight black tom with faded white specks.

 **Warriors-**

Flamestem- Orange tom with black stripes and green eyes

Blacktooth- White tom with a black muzzle

Moonpelt: Blue-gray smooth-furred she-cat, silver markings

Brightleaf: Light golden tabby she-cat  
Apprentice, Darkpaw- dark grey tom with gray eyes

Blackfire: Black tom with bright orange eyes

Thornfang: Long-furred bracken-colored tom  
Apprentice, Blazepaw- Gray tom with bright orange eyes

Raventalon: Smoky gray tom and sharp yellow eyes

Sandfur: Ginger she-cat

Raintail: Gray tabby tom

 **Queens-**

Fernsong- Gray she-cat with marbled flecks

Kits- Expecting

Mate- Unknown

Sandblaze - Cream she-cat with amber eyes

Kits- Harekit, Viperkit, Songkit, and Fernkit

 **Elders-**

Birdsong- small fluffy bracken colored she-cat with soft blue eyes.

Patchheart: Tortoiseshell she-cat

Bluenose: Blue-gray tom

 **RiverClan-**

Leader- Driftstar- Blue-gray tom with light gray paws and blue eyes

Deputy- Hailstorm- long haired pale gray tom with amber eyes

Medicine Cat- Streampoppy - Light black she-cat with darker tabby stripes.

 **Warriors-**

Cinderstripes: Gray tabby tom with amber eyes  
Apprentice, Cedarpaw- mottled brown tom

Turtlefoot: Short tortoiseshell she-cat

Duckwing: Golden tom

Lightningtail: Golden tom with long tail and scarred ear  
Apprentice, Harepaw- dark brown tabby tom

Daisypool: Cream she-cat with blue eyes

Addershadow: Short-haired tabby tom

Flamefur: Ginger tabby tom

Echotail: Light gray she-cat with a dark gray tail

Yarrowclaw: Light golden-and-ginger tom

Ashtalon - Blue tabby tom with amber eyes

Breezecloud - Blue she-cat with blue eyes

Lionclaw - Ginger tabby tom with blue eyes

 **Queens-**

None

 **Elders-**

Flightspring- fluffy white she-cat with blue eyes

Minnowclaw- Dusty brown tom with amber eyes

Stormheart- dark gray tom

 **Cats outside of Clans;**

Tymon- Long haired gray tom with marbled tabby striples on his legs and amber-green eyes.


	2. Prolouge

Prologue

Gingerleaf, a red, black, and white calico she-cat, blinked open her eyes and saw a gloomy dark forest laid out in front of her. She lifted her head and narrowed her eyes, trying to look through the thick mist that clouded around the trees. She stretched her legs until they quivered and then stood up.

The ground under her paws was slimy and wet making Gingerleaf's paws sink a little. Lifting one paw, she stared at the dark goop that dripped off her paw in clumps. _What is this?_ She thought as she placed her paw back down then sniffed the nasty black goop. The stench filled Gingerleaf's nose making her head swirl and stomach sick. _This isn't Starclan. Where am I?_

She looked around at the dead dark trees that stood tall and seemed to never end, her pelt pricked with unease as she began to pad forward. Unease crawled up her spine as she gingerly crept through the woods. Everything about this place made her skin crawl. Suddenly she began to notice that every now and again she'd see something flash between the trees, grabbing her attention and making her even more terrified.

She flattened her ears as she tried to peer through the mist; it seemed to grow evermore thick. Finally it grew so thick that she couldn't see her paws so she started to slow. A dog-like figure darted through the trees and it was close to her that she felt the wind from it. Jumping with fright, she started to race through the trees. Her heart bounded and her mind swirled with fear as she tore through the trees.

Fear rose in her throat as the trees seemed to never end. _Surely there must be a way out of here! I hope!_ Skidding to a halt and almost toppling over into the dark goop, she stared wide eyed at a dark black cat that was silhouetted against the thick light mist standing in front of her. It's piercing blue eyes clearly visible through the thick mist, its pupil no where to be seen. The forest fell silent around Gingerleaf and a wave of more uneasiness washed over her.

The cat just stood there not saying a word which made Gingerleaf even more terrified. She wanted to call out to the cat but her mouth was sealed shut with fear. The cat stood there watching her with emotionless eyes. Taking a step back, Gingerleaf was frightened as she watched it take a step forward. She tilted her head to the left; the cat tilted its head to the right. _This is unusual._ Gingerleaf stared at the cat watching as the fur on its pelt ripple like a breeze was blowing through it but the air was dead. Gingerleaf backed up in fear and the cat stepped forward. _What is this?_

"H...H...Hello?" She mewed shakily, and then quickly regretted it.

The cat shot up into the air as a mound of bones formed under its paws. Fear pulsed through Gingerleaf as the mound got bigger and bigger. Finally, it came to a halt. Gingerleaf stared at the bones, afraid of going near them but something drove her forward. Gingerly, she slowly crept over to the mound of bones.

Keeping a watchful eye on the black cat, she sniffed the bones then backed up aghast. Those weren't just _any_ bones. Those were _cat_ bones. Panic and alarm rose in her belly as she stared at the bones then to the black cat that stood on top of them, its face twisted in an evil grin. The more she stared at the bones, the more terrified she became.

"What do you want?" She tried to steady her voice. As she meowed, her breath swirled away in a cloud and the air became cold and still.

In a split second, the cat slammed it paw down on the mound making whole forest shake. Blood started to pour from the mound like a never ending red waterfall. Gingerleaf gasped and turned to run but her feet were rooted to the ground. _Please no!_ She held back the yowl as blood gushed from the bones and engulfed her white paws.

A wave of blood washed over Gingerleaf and immersed her, throwing her backwards. The last thing she saw before she was engulfed was the cat's evil grin. She let out a yowl but blood just flooded her lungs, its metallic taste flooding her mouth almost making her sick. P _lease no!_ She wanted to shriek. Her body convulsed as she couldn't breathe then her paws stopped flailing.

Gingerleaf was thrown into darkness, watching as the dream swirled away. She shuddered as the dark eerie silence made her shiver. Pricking her ears, she could hear a low voice. She strained her ears to hear.

"Poison will make the forest run red with blood." A voice said.

Gingerleaf awoke with a jolt and looked up. Getting to her paws, blood poured from her lungs. Her stomach tightened as she arched her back and coughed, trying to get the blood out of her lungs. Coughing up the last bit, she looked up at the night sky, the words screaming in her head.

 ** _Poison will make the forest run red with blood._**

 **In the dead of the night came an agonizing wail from the nursery. A** black-and-white she-cat groaned as agonizing pain washed over her. She wanted to scream but she clenched her teeth together so tight it made her head hurt. Next to her a sandy gray she-cat and her three young kittens stirred. The she-cat gasped as the other was sprawled out next to her, tearing up the ground with her claws.

"The kits are coming!" was the only thing the sandy gray she-cat could say. "Hold on Moonmist! I'll get Gingerleaf!" The sandy gray she-cat stood and bounded out of the nursery.

"Oh Starclan, please hurry!" Moonmist groaned after her then shuddered as another wave of pain washed over her.

A heartbeat later, Gingerleaf burst through the nursery entrance with the sandy gray she-cat hot on her heels. The medicine cat skidded to Moonmist's side and began to examine the queening she-cat. Gingerly, Gingerleaf pressed her nose to Moonmist's flank. A light gray she-cat with darker flecks sat up then blinked at what was unfolding before her. She saw the sandy gray she-cats kits starting to creep over to the gathered cats. Quickly, she gathered them up with her tail and placed them in her nest next to her four kits.

A sandy cream she-kit with white speckles on her back mewed, "What's wrong with Moonmist, Featherwhisper?"

"She's queening, Deerkit." Featherwhisper mewed gently to the kit without looking.

Gingerleaf raised her head and looked at the sandy gray she-cat, "Aspenfall, go find me and stick and have someone help you get moss filled with water, please."

Aspenfall dipped her head and bounded out of the nursery. Moonmist groaned in pain as contractions gripped her like a hawk's claw. Shuddering, she breathed hard and clenched her teeth again.

"Breath, Moonmist, breath." Gingerleaf cooed.

Outside, cats started to gather, chatting wildly about the situation. Suddenly, a brown tabby tom burst through the nursery entrance and gazed wildly at Moonmist, fear and shock gleaming in his silver eyes. Featherwhisper jumped up and hurried him out. A worried mate was no help for a queening she-cat. The tom, of course, put up a fight but Featherwhisper calmed him then ushered him out before returning to her and Aspenfall's kits. The kits yammered amongst themselves about Moonmist's kits. Featherwhisper hushed them with a stern look. Moonmist began to breathe in quick short breaths, her hooked claws tearing at the moss bedding. Gingerleaf gently pressed her paws against Moonmist's stomach, trying to soothe the pain. Finally, Aspenfall burst through the entrance followed by Mistpetal. Aspenfall dropped the stick at Gingerleaf's paws then Mistpetal did the same with the moss.

Gingerleaf scooted the stick towards Moonmist. "Bite down on this." Moonmist obliged.

After a few moments, a large brown tabby kit slid out onto the moss. Gingerleaf quickly bit the sac and licked the kit until it mewed. She gentle set it next to Moonmist's flank and it almost immediately started suckling. Another contraction gripped Moonmist's body making her convulse in pain and bite down on the stick, almost breaking it. Gingerleaf waited for another kit, her paws pricking. For what seemed like forever for Moonmist, a midnight black kit slid out onto the moss. Gingerleaf hesitated. The kit looked almost exactly like the cat in her dreams.

"Gingerleaf?" Aspenfall nudged the medicine cat, snapping her out of her trace.

"Oh, sorry." She pulled the kit to her and bit the sac before licking the kit. It mewed strongly in protest and Gingerleaf knew this kit would be a strong warrior someday.

The two kits suckled at Moonmist's stomach as she curled around them. Gingerleaf smiled, her worry about the kit was gone. Guiding Mistpetal out of the nursery, Gingerleaf nodded to the tabby tom, who was pacing back and forth outside of the nursery, allowing him to go in. He pushed through the nursery entrance and stopped by his mate, his eyes wide. His loving gaze wandered over his kits. Crouching down next to his mate's face, he purred as he rubbed his head along hers.

Sighing, he mewed, "They're beautiful. Just like you."

Moonmist chuckled weakly, "They'll be amazing warriors just like you."

"What are you going to name them?" Featherwhisper asked.

She swept her tail over them and purred,

"Silverkit and _Poison_ kit."


End file.
